Graduation Marauder Style
by Tash the Traumatized Teapot
Summary: You didn't think the Marauders would graduate without a grand finale, did you? Oneshot


_Here's a little one-shot that have been living on my memory stick for almost two years. It is time it gets to see the light of day! This is to all you who have exams and need some cheering up! Especially for my friend who has an exam tomorrow. You know who you are, little snake *grins* This was uploaded for you!  
_

_Good luck on your exams, people!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Harry Potter universe, sadly. I only borrow it and change it for my own twisted use *cackles*_

**oOo**

**Graduation Marauder S****tyle**

It was the graduation day of -78. Which meant that amongst others, the Marauders were now officially graduates. The Great Hall had been changed into a room fitting for the occasion. A stage was put op in the end of the room. From the roof hang the House banners and the Hogwarts banner. Along every wall were pictures and names of the graduates.

Most of the teachers were watching in anticipation, and awaiting the moment when the Marauders were going to be leaving. Minerva McGonagall was seen actually smiling, and the general atmosphere between the teachers were one of glee.

Headmaster Dumbledore had just ascended the stage and was welcoming everyone in the same fashion he used on the welcoming Feast. He was wearing purple robes and a not so matching hat in bright red. The every-present twinkle was in his eyes and he looked like he wanted to hug the whole room.

"Hello everyone! I am sad to say goodbye to our seventh years this year! Some of them have been rather amusing to have here!" here he shot the Marauders an amused look. They all smiled and waved back. The Twinkle got even more twinkling.

"This is the end of the beginning, dear students! As from now on, you are adults, going out in the real life! You will probably have some hard times, but most of it will be worth it! And, remember, now you don't have to be afraid for detention when you are out after nine!" he winked at the Marauders again. James and Sirius grinned back.

But before he could continue his speech, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood up and walked up on the stage. James was dragging Lily Evans along after her arm. Remus walked over to a mildly confused Dumbledore and whispered something to him. Dumbledore smiled and nodded before walking down from the stage. Sirius was holding a basket of some sort, and that made people extremely worried.

"Hello folks!" Sirius exclaimed. "Here we are! The famous Marauders, and Lily," he added as an afterthought.

"Do not treat my girlfriend as a third wheel, Padfoot!" James said and hit Sirius playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry," Sirius said, not sounding the least sorry. Remus cleared his throat loudly.

"If you are quite finished then maybe we can begin what we came here for," he said and fixed James and Sirius with a glare. James and Sirius shrunk backwards. The rest of the graduating seventh years laughed at them.

"You see, fellow classmates, we have some thing we would like to say!" James exclaimed loudly.

"Yes! We will now explain to you how most of the Marauders' pranks have been made possible! We will also tell you how much Hogwarts have meant for every one of us!" Sirius continued.

"Sirius and James have made a rather long speech, so make sure you sit comfortable and please pay attention. You all know how much they hate to be ignored," Remus put in. Laughter was heard.

"And last, but certainly not least, we will thank the people that have helped every student at this school!" Lily finished.

"That one was Lily and me," Remus explained. "Someone had to decide to say something school-related after all!" Chuckling could be heard from some students among the audience.

"We, the Marauders, early took it upon ourselves to show the population of Hogwarts that pranking makes life fun!" Sirius yelled, and barely held his excitement. A strange hissing sound could be heard from the basket in his hands. Sirius eyed it warily. This made most of the audience to be quite concerned, seeing as Sirius Black rarely looked afraid of anything. Except an angry Remus.

"Through these seven years, we have pulled pranks for the amusement of most of the student body!" James continued. "We all have different roles to play in our little group!"

"Wormtail is the shy one, who do the look-out and bail the others out if we are caught," James said.

"Moony is the smart one, who perfects all our plans and make them doable and look up all the spells or charms we need. He also came up with some of our more creative ideas," Sirius said proudly. Some of the students gasped. They had never imagined that Remus had an active part in the prank-pulling at all. They sort of saw him like a quiet follower.

"Prongs is the leader, who comes up with ideas and decides which ideas should be thrown away and which should be worked more on," Peter spoke for the first time.

"Padfoot is the crazy and random one, who come up with the more crazy stunts and charm us out of trouble," Remus said. Most of the people in the room were awed over how much work the pranksters actually put in the pranks. It was mostly believed that the Marauders came up with their pranks on the spot. Yes, most students thought the Marauders carried around vials of potions with various uses at all times.

"We are not going to reveal our inner-most secrets to you," James said. Some of the audience groaned in disappointment. "But we can say that we know about seven secret tunnels that lead out of Hogwarts." They all smiled proudly at the surprised looks on both Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces.

"Now over to what Hogwarts have meant for us, because we think that many people in this room share our view," Peter said. "For me, Hogwarts was a place to start all over again. A fresh start. I was bullied on my old school and didn't have an ounce of self-esteem. Hogwarts, or more importantly the Marauders, changed that. I know most of you still view me as a shy and afraid little boy, but my friends have grown on me!" He grinned as the applause thundered from the audience.

"Most of you know who my family are," Sirius began when the applause had ended. Some people nodded their agreement to Sirius' statement. Everybody knew who the Blacks were. "The Blacks are not considered a pleasant bunch. My parents are luckily and not surprisingly absent here today, so I can backstab them as much as I feel like! Hogwarts have been much more of a home than my parents' house have ever been. Gryffindor have helped me, and they accepted me without doubt, despite of my name!" More applause followed this statement, and McGonagall actually looked proud.

"I didn't have any friends before Hogwarts either," Remus started. "The situation in my family has been somewhat strange. There was not any love involved. Being educated here, at Europe's finest Wizarding school was, and still is, a dream come true!" Some laughter found its way into the applause. Of course Prefect Remus Lupin would talk about the education. People were not surprised to know how the situation was at Remus' home, seeing as they had all known how shy he was when he first arrived at Hogwarts. None of them knew exactly how much being accepted at Hogwarts really meant for Remus though, and Remus wouldn't have it any other way.

"My home, on the other hand, was very loving," James said. "But going to Hogwarts meant a lot to me too. My big dream is to become an Auror, which I would never accomplish if it weren't for Remus' notes from class and all the teachers here!"

"All the Muggleborns here probably know how I feel about coming here," Lily said with a smile. Some nodded their understanding. "I never understood how I could do all the things I could do. It never felt like the Muggle school I attended was the right place for me. And look how right I was!" There was thunderous applause.

"Then it's time to thank the teachers!" Remus announced. Sirius shifted the basket he held.

"Minnie, thank you for the lovely romantic dinner the other night," Sirius said with a wink. Remus hit him on the arm with a scowl. "Ow! Sorry, Moony. Okay, rephrase; thank you for always helping us out and trying to lead us back on the right way. Even though it never worked." Sirius grinned his winning smile, and the audience laughed. Even McGonagall had to smile at that.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for the lemon drops," Peter said. He had become slightly addicted to the Muggle candy during their visits with the esteemed Headmaster. "And for the guidance and for making us feel safe and welcome."

"Not to forget the good times we had guessing the password to your office," James grinned. More laughter from the audience. Dumbledore had turned his Twinkle on max volume.

"And least, but definitely not last, Argus Filch. Our dearest component!" Remus said with a grin worthy of Sirius himself.

"We have had lots of fun trying to avoid getting caught by you, dear Argus," James said.

"It involved quite a few broom-closets, didn't it, Moony?" Sirius said and winked at Remus, who just smiled back. Squeals could be heard from the girls in the audience. There was a reason why Sirius and Remus had been given the title 'Cutest Couple' in the yearbook. Sirius had been insulted, since he thought they deserved to be at least 'Hottest Couple' , but that title had been removed.

"But, we figured that you will be quite lonely when we leave. I mean, who's going to give you so much competition as we did? No one!" Peter added.

"So we have decided to give you…" Sirius opened the basket and James picked up the contents in a flourish. "...this little kitten to keep you company!" Sirius finished. The Hall was completely quiet for a while. Then the loudest applause yet to be heard during the speech broke out. Filch looked dumbstruck.

"Come on, Argus!" Remus yelled over the noise. "Come over her and get your gift!" Lily was holding the little kitten now; she was stroking the animal and looking at it in a loving manner. Sirius and Remus were eying the kitten with obvious distaste. It was common knowledge that Remus and Sirius disliked cats and that the feeling was mutual. It had come out when Alice Prewett's cat had chased them all around the Gryffindor Common room.

"We figured that the reason why you are always so grumpy is because you need a woman's company," James said with a huge grin. Filch gave him a glare, but it missed its usual intensity.

Argus Filch slowly made his way up on the stage where he received the cat from Lily. His usually cold and hateful face softened when the kitten in his arms started to purr. He walked down from the stage looking very content, something not even Minerva McGonagall could say that she had seen before. The five graduates on the stage looked immensely pleased with themselves.

"Okay!" Remus said happily. "Next on Padfoot and Prongs' extensive program."

"The Slytherins!" James and Sirius yelled in unison. The eleven Slytherins in the room eyed them warily.

"We want to thank you-," Sirius said.

"For the fun we have had-," James continued.

"Even though it have been rough-," Remus added.

"It wouldn't be the same without you!" Peter finished.

The Slytherins still eyed them like they believed something was going to explode. They had a good reason to, of course. Things tended to explode when the Marauders were involved.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything mean," Peter said reassuringly. This, however, only made the Slytherins worry more.

"We don't have a present for you, but I bet you're happy about that," James said with a huge grin. Even the Slytherins had to laugh a bit at that.

"But, people, don't be too comfortable," Sirius warned with a very grave expression. "You never know when fate turns and bite you in the arse." The four boys then took out their wands with mischievous grins in place. Now people began to look a bit afraid. Some of them tried to stand up, but found that they were stuck to the chairs.

"Not to worry," Lily said reassuringly. "I wouldn't let them do something too horrible." Some of he audience looked very reassured by this. The Marauders waved their wands and said an incantation.

At first, silence reigned. But suddenly a loud boom rang through the hall. Fireworks in all colours appeared over their heads. The whole Great Hall ceiling was filled with different colours. Everyone looked up in awe. Now people started to wonder if this was all they were going to do. But those who wondered about that were mostly parents that didn't quite believe the things their sons and daughters told them about the Marauders. Every student and teacher in the room knew that with the Marauders it was never only one thing.

Soon chairs started ascending. And since no one was able to stand up from their chairs, everyone was lifted into the air. Then music boomed out from nowhere and the chairs started doing some kind of dance. Some of the students, mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, danced with the chairs. Some even sang. Dumbledore looked like he was having a jolly good time, kicking his legs and singing loudly, McGonagall was holding her chair in a death grip and Filch looked ready to murder someone, but he was still holding onto his new cat. All in all, the Marauders thought they had succeeded in their prank.

After several minutes, where the Marauders had taken as many photos as possible, the chairs lowered themselves to the ground. The people were released from the Sticking Charm and everybody sprang up from their chairs. The five former students on the stage threw each other looks and ran the fastest their feet could carry them. All the teachers, Filch and all the Slytherins followed, several of the students (and Filch) screaming obscenities at their backs.

The Marauders had ended like they wanted. Just like they had spent every year at Hogwarts: Being chased by students and teachers alike.

**oOo**

_There! I hoped you enjoyed this little venture into my mind._

_I would be delighted if you would review *grins* _


End file.
